Dear Professor McGonagall
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Imagine if there was more than one reason for why Hermione wanted to be in Gryffindor. What if the first person who truly helped her was the Head of Gryffindor herself? letter!fic


**Holyhead Harpies Chaser 3: Write a letter to a teacher/student**

 **7\. (word) invidious  
11\. (word) lamp  
14\. (restriction) You may only write about (or mention) female characters**

 **Word Count: 935**

* * *

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

I was wondering if you could help me a little with the wizarding world. I don't want to go into Hogwarts, blustering like an invidious idiot, when that could have been prevented. You're the only person I know in the wizarding world. I feel like a lamp that has been turned off—dull and without knowledge

Please help,

Hermione Granger, age 11.

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,

I would be happy to help.

It is rarely difficult for Muggleborns to fit in; in fact, many Muggleborns excel here at Hogwarts. If you read up on them, you will certainly fit in, almost as if you were raised a witch. Might I recommend _Hogwarts: A History_?

The most important thing is to be yourself. You need not learn the Pureblood traditions if you don't want to—you are not a Pureblood, after all.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. Certain magical traditions are on the darker scale of wizarding life. Do take caution with your research.

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for your book recommendation. I could not find _Hogwarts: A History_ in my local library, but my family is planning a trip to that Diagon Alley place you told us about. I'll try to find a bookshop there.

I have one more question. You said there are darker wizard traditions. _Darker?_ What does that mean? Is there evil magic?

Thank you again,

Hermione Granger

Eleven-Year-Old Girl

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,

I look forward to hearing about your trip to Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts is a wonderful book shop that carries copies of _Hogwarts: A History_.

Dark magic is more than simply magic that is evil. Dark magic does unhealthy to one's soul. Hogwarts does not teach any Dark magic—we have an entire subject dedicated to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When you pick up your school books, I suggest you seek out the Defence section for more information there.

Hogwarts also contains a vast library with tens of thousands of books on various wizarding topics. If you are not able to complete your research before you arrive at Hogwarts, Madame Pince in the library will be thrilled to help you continue.

Do not overwork yourself, Miss Granger. You are allowed to begin your magical education without being an expert on the wizarding world. Many other students (including Purebloods) aren't.

Looking forward to meeting you in September,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Diagon Alley was _wonderful!_ I was a bit frightened of the goblins at Gringott's Bank, but I loved Flourish and Blotts. I wanted to stay there for hours, but Mum and Dad insisted we move on to the wand shop. Oh, the wand shop! I have a vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core. I don't know if that's good or Dark, but it's lying in its box on my desk and I have to put down my pencil every few moments so I can pick up my wand, just to remind myself it's real.

I can't wait to see the Hogwarts library and meet Madame Pince.

I was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ this morning and I saw something about Houses. I don't understand them. Which House is the best? How does the House thing work?

Thank you,

Hermione Granger

Eleven-Year-Old Muggleborn

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,

I'm afraid I can only offer you a biased answer to your question regarding the Hogwarts Houses, as I am the Head of Gryffindor House, and therefore quite biased.

There are four Houses, or sections, here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own reputation: Gryffindors are chivalrous, brave, and stubborn; Slytherins are ambitious; Ravenclaws are creative and intelligent; and Hufflepuffs are hard-working, loyal, and kind. Of course it is possible for one person to contain an amalgamation of these traits, and of course these reputations are purely stereotypical.

I would consider myself lucky to have you in Gryffindor. You seem to be an eager student.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall,

My parents and I have been reading all about the Houses. Mum thinks I'd be best suited for Ravenclaw, since I love to read so much. My Dad thinks I'd be a Slytherin because of how ambitious I am with my schoolwork.

What do you think I would be?

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Eleven-Year-Old Witch

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,

I am pleased to hear that you are discussing your magical education with your family. Many Muggleborns are not able to have such a positive relationship with their non-magical relatives.

It is not for me to decide which House becomes your home. You will be Sorted on your first day here at Hogwarts.

However, if we're simply speculating, I confess that you remind me of myself at age eleven. I was Sorted into Gryffindor, although I was nearly a Ravenclaw. I would not be surprised to see you end up in either one. Of course, you do seem, as your father says, quite ambitious, and kind to boot. You would do well in any of our Houses.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Hogwarts is tomorrow. I'm too excited to sleep. I'm writing this letter past midnight.

What happens if I'm not Sorted anywhere?

Sincerely,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Miss Granger

I had the same fear on my first day.

You have nothing to worry about. Everyone who receives an acceptance letter is Sorted.

I look forward to meeting you tomorrow. Please feel free to say hello before the Sorting.

Your future professor,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress


End file.
